


pageant girl

by booboolius



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/F, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: cynthia and fantina are dating





	pageant girl

**Author's Note:**

> hastily written cynthia/fantina cause it seems good, full of potential

Cynthia had never been one for pageants. Whether it was competing or spectating, the champion wanted no part of it. It was a shame, as Sinnoh was most famous for its Pokemon pageants. Regardless, she often preferred to spend her time reading up on Sinnohian mythology and and challenging strong trainers at the League.  
This evening, of course, was an exception. Cynthia pushed through the heavy double doors of the pageant hall and glanced down at her watch. The pageant wouldn’t begin for another half an hour.  
“Cynthia, darling!” a voice called from the swarm of people in the lobby. From the crowd emerged none other than Fantina, looking absolutely stunning as usual. Her deep violet gown shimmered with every step she took, heels clicking faintly amidst the chatter. Now before the champion, she took Cynthia’s hands into her gloved ones and squeezed them excitedly. “Cynthia, darling,” she repeated quieter than before, “I am so glad you could make it. I know you usually don’t like coming to these so seeing you here makes me very happy.”  
She smiled. Of course she could make it. Contests, Cynthia decided, were only worthwhile when Fantina participated. Her passion for the competition always shone through on the stage. Even in the most trying contests, she managed to come out on top; and Cynthia loved nothing more than to see her girlfriend’s hard work pay off. “Of course,” she said, squeezing her hands back. “Your performances are absolutely breathtaking. I love watching them.”  
Fantina threw her head back in laughter, resting one arm around her waist and waving the other hand carefreely. “Oh Cynthia, darling, you flatter me,” she said between laughs.   
“I mean that, you know,” Cynthia said.  
“Darling, I am an expert performer,” Fantina replied, fingers ghosting the champion’s shoulders. “Still, you are too kind to me.” She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to her cheek, glancing at the faint purple mark she left as she shifted back. “Well, darling, the contest will be starting soon. Ta ta!”  
…  
The show ended just as quickly as it began, and before she knew it, Fantina was greeting Cynthia in the lobby once again—only this time, a gold-plated medal dangled around her arm. “Y’know,” Cynthia began, arm wrapped loosely around Fantina’s waist, “I swear your performances get better every time I see them.”  
“Thank you, darling,” she gushed. “Surely you’ll join me for a celebratory dinner?”  
Cynthia laughed. “Oh, no thank you, I don’t care to tag along with you all this evening.”  
Raising an eyebrow, Fantina looked over at Cynthia. Her face darkened. “What do you mean?” she asked in a serious tone.  
“Won’t there be pageant agents with us?”  
“Oh!” Fantina giggled and turned to the champion, eyeing the purple smudge on her cheek; she still hadn’t wiped off the lipstick from earlier. “So sorry. Tonight will be just you and me.”  
Cynthia’s eyes lit up. One-on-one time with the contest star was far in few, so she would take every opportunity she could get. “In that case, I’d love to.” The two exited the contest hall and set off down the well-lit streets of Hearthome. “Do you have any place in mind?”  
“Oh, darling, I’m so glad you asked,” she beamed, half-leading the way. “A new restaurant has just opened in the center of Hearthome and I have been…” she paused, looking up at Cynthia for reassurance, “dying to try it?”  
She nodded, raising her eyebrows. “Yeah? I’m sure it’ll be great, then.”


End file.
